¿Quién es?
by arcueid27granger
Summary: Hermione se entera de que Harry le va a declarar sus sentimientos a la muchacha que le gusta.... está muy triste y una pregunta es lo único que ocupa su mente...¿quién es? H


**¿Quién es?**

**H&H**

**Dedicado a Alejandra...P! por ser una buena amiaaa**

**Nota: Ésta es mi primera historia, sean comprensivos… aunque quiero que sean sinceros… espero les guste.**

**Weno ahí les va la historia…**

Ahí estaba...sin duda el chico más cotizado y popular de Hogwarts...con ese cabello negro azabache, el cual en estos 17 años no había sido capaz de dominar; esos bellos ojos esmeraldas que hacían suspirar a más de una y esa sonrisa...esa sonrisa...era sencillamente deliciosa, tal como dijo Parvati...pero yo sabía que esa no era su mejor sonrisa.

Y ese andar tan... tan despreocupado como sino hubiese nada más en el mundo que le pudiese preocupar.

Entonces se percató de mi presencia y se detuvo, se recostó en una pared y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que es solo para mí, esa sonrisa que hace mi corazón saltar y me desconecta del mundo.

Luego de estar observándonos por un rato se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la cabeza y me abrazó. Mi cabeza quedo recostada en su pecho y él poso su mentón en mi cabello.

- ¿En qué piensas, pequeña?

Lo miré con el seño fruncido, él sabía cuanto me disgustaba que me llamase así, pero viniendo de él, no importaba. Con fingido enojo le dije

- Ya te dije que no soy pequeña, es solo que tú y Ron son demasiado altos...- ante mi comentario escuche una sonora carcajada, me encantaba escucharlo reír así, tan libre y naturalmente.

Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar, no supe hacia donde nos dirigíamos hasta que empezamos a subir las escaleras de la torre de astronomía.

Cuando llegamos la oscuridad invadió mis ojos, era de noche y la luna brillaba en lo alto...Harry soltó mi mano y se sentó en el suelo, me dirigió una mirada y con su mano me hizo una seña para que me sentase junto a él.

Me senté junto a él y sentí su brazo posarse sobre mis hombros y el viento que soplaba desapareció por completo.

Permanecimos un tiempo en silencio admirando las estrellas, hasta que él rompió el silencio

- Aún no respondes a mi pregunta, pequeña.

Me quedé meditando un momento...

- Pensaba en nosotros...nosotros tres, en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos...desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el tren, todas nuestras aventuras, nuestros momentos felices y los problemas en los que nos hemos metido.

Lo observé esbozar una sonrisa, le gustaba recordar esos tiempos felices cuando solo nos debíamos preocupar por ganar la copa de las casas.

- Harry,...

-Dime...

- ¿Crees que si no nos hubiésemos conocido en el tren, ahora seríamos amigos?- me miró, me puse nerviosa de sentir sus ojos sobre mí y luego sonrió, como si supiese algo que yo no.

- Claro, de una u otra forma te hubiese conocido. No creo que hubiese podido vivir todo lo que he vivido sin ti Herm... – se quedó un poco dubitativo, como si temiese decir lo que estaba pensando y su rostro se torno serio - Yo sé que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero eres muy importante en mi vida, Hermione., muy importante... Siempre has estado ahí para mí...cuando todos me dieron la espalda, cuando dudaron de mí, tu presencia siempre fue constante.

Siempre te has preocupado por todo,... desde que nos atrasábamos con los deberes o cuando no estudiábamos para un examen; hasta cuando _creí_ estar enamorado de Cho cuando me pelee con Ron, cuando perdí a Sirius, cuando Dumbledore murió...

- Harry,...

- Déjame terminar...aunque yo te he tratado tan mal tantas veces, aunque no me he preocupado por saber si había alguien, si sufrías por alguien o por algo... Hermione...por eso yo quería pedirte perdón...sé que muchas veces no he sido muy buen amigo, pero te pido que nunca, nunca dudes que me importas, que yo no dudaría en dar mi vida por ti; como tú tantas veces lo has hecho.

Cuando terminó de hablar estaba arrodillado frente a mí y tenía mis manos sujetas, sus ojos reflejaban angustia y tristeza, pero había algo más...un brillo especial que no logré descifrar.

- Harry, no tienes porqué pedir perdón por nada...te conozco desde hace siete años y créeme que no hay persona en la que más confíe que no seas tú.

Me doy cuenta de cuando estás arrepentido porque no puedes ver a los ojos de esa persona; cuando estás triste, porque tus ojos pierden su brillo o cuando estás molesto porque no quieres hablar y hasta ... cuando estás enamorado, como ahora; tus ojos brillan de una manera muy especial...

Su expresión se torno sorprendida y sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de rubor.

- Entonces, lo sabes? _Por favor que no se haya enterado_

- ¿Qué si lo sé?! –_ claro que lo sé... lo supe desde que te vi hablando con ella...estabas muy nervioso y tu cara era tan roja como **su** cabello... –_ bueno Harry, eres un poco obvio, la verdad...

Harry estaba totalmente rojo e intentaba ocultar el rostro, no dijo nada, permaneció así un momento...

- Harry, estas bien??? Te molesta que yo lo sepa...

- Qué más sabes?

- Bueno el otro día mientras bajaba de mis clases de runas antiguas, te vi cuando salías del Gran Comedor con ella, y cuando me acerqué y los vi mejor, pude darme cuenta...por como te ponías y lo nervioso que estabas...

Entonces el frunció el ceño, como sino supiera de lo que estaba hablando...paré de hablar como dándole a entender que me extrañaba su reacción...

- Continúa...escuchaste algo más?

- Sí, ayer cuando salíamos de Pociones...

_-¿Cuando lo harás?_

_-Creo que mañana, por la noche cuando estemos solos...ya lo tengo preparado todo._

_-¿Mañana será el gran día?_

_-Se supone que sí, pero aún no le he dicho que quiero verla mañana por la noche...parece que se la hubiese tragado la tierra._

_Lo entendí, desde donde estaba podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación que Harry y Ron sostenían..._

" _Por fin piensas decirle, Harry? Le dirás lo que sientes por ella???..."_

_-Entonces todo está preparado...mañana el gran Harry Potter le declarará sus sentimientos a.._

_-Ron!!, cállate, alguien podría escucharte..._

"_Sí, le dirás a Ginny que la amas...y yo te perderé para siempre... perderé toda oportunidad de ganar tu corazón. _

_Te veré feliz junto a ella y solo podré ser eso... una espectadora en tu vida"_

- Hermione...

- Harry, no te preocupes que yo no le he dicho nada a Ginny- ya no pude ocultar más mis ganas de llorar, me puse de pie dándole la espalda- tu secreto esta bien guardado, estoy segura de que se emocionara mucho con tu sorpresa.

Quise salir corriendo de ahí, mis lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mis mejillas y mi voz increíblemente no se había quebrado, pero sentí como me tomó de la mano y me retuvo...sin poder contener la curiosidad voltee el rostro y pude ver en sus ojos mucha tristeza.

- ¿Harry, que te pasa...por qué estas así?

- Hermione – en ese momento se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro y creí que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho por la velocidad a la que latía, secó mis lágrimas y me dijo- lo has entendido todo mal... sígueme.

Bajamos en un incomodo silencio en el que ni él ni yo nos atrevimos a mirarnos a la cara. Después de caminar por pasillos y subir algunas escaleras nos detuvimos frente a una pared y él pasó tres veces frente a esta, entonces comprendí que estábamos en la sala de los menesteres. Una puerta de madera, apareció.

Harry se volteó y me extendió una mano, invitándome a pasar, pero tenia miedo de lo que pudiese ver ahí, sin embargo lo seguí.

Entramos a una bella habitación adornada con amplios sillones, la chimenea estaba encendida y las paredes estaban adornadas con hermosas cortinas de color verde, mi color favorito; la ventana dejaba entrar una fresca brisa y los rayos de la luna iluminaban el cuarto... de pronto una velas se encendieron y revelaron una mesa arreglada para una cena de dos.

- ¿Arreglaste esto para ella, verdad?...es muy bonito, estoy segura de que le encantara

- No... no lo arregle para Ginny, yo...

- Pero si no es Ginny...

- Déjame explicártelo: Hace dos semanas por fin decidí decirle a la muchacha que me gusta lo que siento por ella, es por eso que el otro día tú me viste hablando con Ginny.

_- ¿Harry, qué es lo que tienes que decirme?_

_- Ginny, necesito tu ayuda. Es que verás yo quiero que me ayudes a preparar una cena para... alguien muy especial_

_- Esa persona especial puede ser una chica? – al escucharla decir eso mi rostro adquirió un color tan rojo que opacó su cabello; pero ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- Sí, es que ella me gusta y quiero decirle lo que siento; pero quiero prepara algo especial_

_- Esa chica tiene nombre?- parecía que le divertía verme en esa situación tan vergonzosa._

_- Sé, pero todavía no te lo puedo decir. Me vas a ayudar?_

_- Sí, pero me será muy difícil ayudarte sino sé quien es ella_

_- Bueno tú la conoces y eres muy buena amiga de ella._

_- Una buena miga mía? Mmmm...tengo muchas._

_- Pero que yo sepa hay solo una que me roba los suspiros, que no me deja estar tranquilo, porque pienso en ella todo el tiempo._

_- Sí, se ajusta a la descripción de cierta castaña, a la que le gusta devorar libros y con la cual mi hermanito tiene una fascinación por pelear._

_En ese momento empecé a titubear y me puse muy nervioso_

_- Es ella, verdad? A ti te gusta Hermione, no?_

_- Sí, me gusta, no sé cómo...no sé cuando pero me di cuenta de que yo no podía hacer prácticamente nada si ella, no puedo pensar, reír, ni siquiera respirar sin ella._

_-Bueno no te preocupes, déjame a mí la decoración y tu encárgate de ensayar qué le dirás._

_-Gracias, Ginny!_

Cuando terminó de hablar no podía creerlo, no quería...tenía miedo de ilusionarme y darme de cara con la realidad... tenía miedo que todo fue una confusión.

- Entonces, no estás enamorado de Ginny?

_- _No – su respuesta fue clara

- Entonces para quién estás preparando todo esto???- era muy fácil saber para quien, pero no quería crearme falsas expectativas.

- Todavía no lo sabes? – una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su rostro.

- No, no lo sé – necesito que el me lo diga, necesito escucharlo de sus labios, sino no puedo creerlo.

- Bueno, tú la conoces –"lo_ sabía, es otra muchacha"_ – ella está en nuestro curso, en nuestra casa. Tiene unos preciosos ojos color miel, que no puedo dejar de ver; su cabello es castaño y un poco desordenado, pero así me gusta mucho. A ella le encanta devorar libros, es la mejor bruja que existe y la mejor amiga que podría tener.

Cuando terminó de hablar me miraba a los ojos y yo no podía evita derramar lágrimas de emoción, no podía decir nada...

- Hermione...

- ...

- Hermione, si no sientes lo mismo, no importa, yo solo quería que tú lo supieras, pero no quiero que te sientas obliga...

- Shhhhh – coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios, no quería escuchar eso...solo quería terminar de entender que él me acababa de decir que me quería a mí, a mí sobre todas las demás

- Hermione...

Pero no lo dejé continuar, tomé su rostro en mis manos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Pude ver que en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de total desconcierto, pero a medida que iba profundizando el beso, pude sentirlo sonreír y empezar a corresponder el beso con la misma pasión que yo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos... mi respiración era acelerada y un ligero rubor cubría mis mejillas, no podía levantar la vista y verlo directamente a los ojos.

Él pareció sentir mis dudas porque tomó delicadamente mi rostro y me obligó a verlo. En sus ojos pude ver lo que una enorme sonrisa me confirmaba... "_ME QUIERE"_

- Hermione, no quiero que pienses que quiero jugar contigo, yo ... yo de te quiero y ...- se detuvo y sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color rojo, pero tomando un poco de aire me dijo... – quiero pedirte que seas mi enamorada.

"Aún ahora no sé cómo pudo dudar de mi respuesta, debo confesar que su expresión de ansias y preocupación fue un poco graciosa, pero en ese momento supe darle la respuesta correcta... no por nada fui premio anual."

- Harry, cómo puedes creer que yo...

- Lo sabía, sé que tú no correspondes a mis sentimientos, pero yo...

Creo que esto de callarlo con un beso le estaba gustando porque no me dejaba otra alternativa para poder calmarlo, y tampoco es que a mí me disgustase mucho...

Después de separarnos todavía sostenía su rostro en mis manos y pegué mi frente a la suya

- Ahora sí me vas a dejar terminar???...- él asintió – bueno lo que yo estaba diciendo es que cómo puedes creer que yo me voy a negar

Sentí cómo Harry libero un fuerte suspiro y lo próximo que supe es que me estaba besando con mucha fuerza y pasión...

- Hermione... – en medio del beso él balbuceaba -...Hermione...

-Hummmm???...

- Te amo... – me separé de él violentamente y lo miré a los ojos, lo examiné por un momento y una sonrisa surcó mis labios...

- Yo también Harry, y no sabes cuánto...- él acarició mi mejilla y selló nuestra promesa con una tierno beso.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué tal???... Espero que les haya gustado y que me envíen reviews para saber qué opinan...

Espero verlos pronto con otra nueva historia

**Arcueid**


End file.
